


Leading the Flock

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Character Study, Gen, Ivar is no joke, Ivar the Boneless comes from Norse history/lore, Mobility Impaired Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Make way for Ivar.





	Leading the Flock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirensnares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensnares/gifts).



> Something your author knows intimately, though not an actual Viking prince...

His brothers stand around him in a circle, all of them looking down. In his direction, yes, but it is not lost on him that he is underestimated in their eyes. He knows that they expect him to give all of the tasks to them. 

Even though he is the one to be feared and they all know this too.

He is the one who has had to cultivate that fear.

_Leave me or I’ll rake off your face._

There is more for him to fight for.

“We must fight for our father’s cause. We must at all costs defend the old, our own gods. They are ours.”

And his life is his.

That’s why he must fight harder, be ruthless, be cunning, be the one all fear.

He will take that role.

The better not to be swallowed up. Erased. Assumed to be incompetent, assumed to be a nothing.

He must be fierce and he shall.

They are angry when he says it, and he does not care. They will fear him enough that their protests die down.

“I will lead the charge.”


End file.
